Here cums the bug
by Pokemance
Summary: THIS IS A ONESHOT, one day I was cutting down a tree when from the floor came this bug. WARNING: contains pokephilia.


I've been living in hoen for a while, mostly an hotel room, my parents are rich they work in the pokemon healing machines, work... ha... they created them, they send me money from time to time, I don't spend it all and some I just give to charities, it's been 10 years since I came to hoen, I'm now 20 and with some money I put on a savings account I bought a piece of land to build a house on, the... the thing is that I don't know how to so I ended up selling the land and by another with an house in ruins soo that i could fix it, it went fast being habitable in a week.

Now here is the most awesome thing that happen, one day I had to take down one tree that was dying on my backyard it had some parasite feeding of it's roots, said parasite is now my pokemon, a Nincada, a blind but cute pokemon, it has been following me since that day, I don't have any pokemon of my own but this little fella became attached to me, since then it got into a pokeball I bought for it, I actually bought 2 they were in a promotion, it turns out it's a she, never been soo blushed in my live as when I found out because since we first meet she has been taking showers with me has slepth inside my boxers once on a warm night of summer, to which I woke up all sweaty.

It's been a week since I found out she's a she, she hadn't change her way of being, she has however jumped once on a bath of mine, her behind brushed on my dick, felt like it was slaped with a metal plate, she definatly felt it as with her antenas she poked my dick under water only to jump out of the bath and blush, she has mere 50 centimeters of height about 15 turned red, since then she has been a bit flirty she wants to be on my lap now but 6kg of a moving weight aren't that easy to move around with.

But today...today she... jumped on another bath but this time she had a goal, when she got in she right away started to rub my dick with her behind, never have I ever seen of heard of a pokemon reacting like this, it's not like it doesn't know what it was doing, it blushed when I got hard, it... it was then... THEN that she did it, she raised her body a bit over mine got my tip to her entry and then just slamed down on me, I couldn't move because I was soo shocked at what was happening but she was having sex with me, she started to slowly move up and down on my dick, the water of the bath now gain waves as it followed Nincada's moves, she started to speed up making the water splash to my bathroom floor, then suddenly she stoped and stared at me, as she starts to blush she jumps of the bath and goes to hide.

Still shocked, I start to think of what had just happen, once I realised that she did in fact just fucked me, just out of the blue, then I started think why she left in such a hurry, I exited the bath and got to my room, I had forgot to bring clothes to the bathroom, as I got to the door of my bedroom I noticed Nincada hidden under my bed, I pull her out of it, she scrached her claws on the floor trying to grip to the floor, I put her on the bed, belly up, and started to rub my dick over her pussy.

The pokemon sighted, I started to pressure my tip into her pussy, which wasn't easy to get pass to since pussy lips were also made of her exo-skeleton, when I got in my dick was just shot all the way in, she sprayed me with her cum, I get my head over her's and say "you already came?" and laught, the pokemon blushed, her pussy tightend around my dick, I partly withdrawed my dick and put it back in, we were like this for about 30 minutes she came over 10 times I did only once.

My cum shot into her uterus, since she is a bug pokemon and not humanoid there is no way of her getting pregnant out of me, the pokemon strayed me the 10th time and screamed her name out while starting to shake, I layed on the bed with my belly up the Nincada got to my lap, I then say to her "round 2?" she blushes and get me inside of her pussy and started to move up and down on my dick, it seems that my nights are going to be spent this way.

 **Pokemance:** THIS IS A ONESHOT, this will not get any chapters, this is a oneshot and not a multichapter, with that out of the way I want to say that I will only start to write Jangmo-o's Fanfiction when I know more about it, anyway hope you enjoyed this one XD


End file.
